


buzzing

by grub



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Genderfluid Character, Honeymoon, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grub/pseuds/grub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What now?” Niall asked.</p><p>“Now we’re married.” Louis responded.</p><p>--</p><p>poly OT5, nouis got married</p>
            </blockquote>





	buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> for clarity's sake: Harry is a genderfluid demigirl (she/her pronouns), Niall is nonbinary (ve/ver pronouns), Louis is agender (ae/aer pronouns), Zayn is a nonbinary girl (she/her pronouns), and Liam is a cis boy (he/his pronouns). thanks for reading

It wasn’t a traditional honeymoon, but neither of them really cared. They weren’t a traditional couple, anyway. But they were adults, and no one could tell them no if they wanted to stay home for their honeymoon.

Stay home, in a blanket fort.

They didn’t wake up until 2 pm, because they were exhausted from the raucous reception last night. Louis was complaining as Niall was getting ready (and ae was decidedly not) that ae couldn’t get any sleep because ae had Natasha Bedingfield stuck in aer head too loudly all night. Niall said ve understood about songs being too loud in your head, as ve combed vis hair up and down and then up again. Ve thought it might help if Louis sung it out. So Louis wrapped aer arms around Niall’s waist and sung to ver as ve finished up with vis hair.

They kissed, buzzing, all the way to the kitchen, Louis still half-serenading Niall. They had tea, and Louis sat on the kitchen counter, squawking about how last night’s football game probably went. Niall read the score to Louis and ae squawked even more. Niall made omelettes. Louis pretended to eat the eggshells. They talked and they laughed. It didn’t feel that much different than an ordinary day.

Except today _was_ special. It was the day after their wedding! Time to celebrate: their lives, eachother, their time together, the future. They’d planned this day, believe it or not, a long time ago. Well, Niall’s the one who wrote down the plans, but it was Louis’s idea. And they never forgot it; the way they talked and buzzed about it, it was like the real event was blanket fort day, not the wedding itself.

At 3:30, when they had just finished laying out all the blankets where they should go, there came a knock at the door. Harry had shown up with a basket--an actual basket, wicker and all--full of cookies. Liam poked out from behind her and craned his neck, trying to see how the fort was going. (Besides the two of them, he was probably the most knowledgeable about their plans, between what Niall had told him and everything Louis couldn’t keep to aerself at late-night recording sessions.) More squawking from Louis when ae complained that it wasn’t done, barely even started, and _you'd probably step on it and ruin it anyway, Liam_ , but that just made Harry giggle like all of this wasn’t completely serious, which made Niall giggle, which made Louis shrug, amused.

Ae invited the two of them in and they all made out for a while, except for Niall, who liked to kiss but not with tongue. After they were all done and Niall had eaten about ten of Harry’s cookies, they sent Harry and Liam on their way so they could get to work.

And work they did. It was actually a lot faster than Niall had anticipated; apparently ve hadn’t taken into account how quickly Louis could really work when ae was buzzing. About an hour later, Niall’s (really, both of theirs, now) living room was a blanket fort utopia. A multicolored mass of sheets and blankets and quilts and throws as far as the eye can see, with strategic exits at the bathroom door and in the direction of the kitchen. They admired the place with hands on their hips, looked at eachother and smiled warmly, Niall’s sunshine buzzing over to Louis and back again. This was truly theirs, the culmination of everything they’d planned for. It was heavy with feeling when they crawled inside the quilt flap that was the entrance.

Louis flopped down on a pillow deep inside the fort, close to the very middle, and Niall laid beside aer, dragging Harry’s cookies behind ver.

“What now?” Niall asked.

“Now we’re married,” Louis responded.

They held hands quietly and calmly buzzing for who knows how long and almost fell asleep.

It wasn’t that Louis was ignoring Zayn’s texts; ae was just busy. Zayn got impatient enough to let herself in, though. Louis made a face when she snuggled in between them, but Niall knew ae wasn’t really upset. Niall laid vis head on Zayn’s chest and fed her a cookie. Louis gave her a sideways hug. Niall and Zayn talked quietly about the stars for a while; Zayn and Louis complained about football. Everything in the blanket fort seemed a lot more subdued.

Zayn kissed them both and told them to be happy. Niall laughed and thanked her. Louis kissed her back and told her not to break and enter or next time ae would call the cops.

“Congratulations,” Zayn said, sitting up.

Niall smiled loudly. Louis croaked, “Thanks,” like part of aer voice was missing from being too excited.

And then they were alone again. Louis drew Niall close to aer chest and they laughed about nothing. They laid in their fort together and buzzed all evening, like they were allowed to do now, for as long as they liked.


End file.
